


Ficlet: Know Ya, 5 Years Later

by Principia



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia





	Ficlet: Know Ya, 5 Years Later

[a-thousandkissesdeep](http://a-thousandkissesdeep.tumblr.com/post/59655454370/chuck-more-like-ch-ugh-ck-amirite):

> chuck more like ch- _ugh_ -ck  
>  amirite?

_Know Ya_ , 5 years later? XD

**Morgan:** Chuck! An oldie but a goodie… what was your most embarrassing childhood nickname? Man, I _totally_ woulda had this one. If, y’know, I were permitted to say.

**Alex:** Oh, come on, it couldn’t be _that_ bad.

**Chuck:** *grimacing as he writes*

_Sarah looks slightly uncomfortable and starts fidgeting._

**Sarah:** *whispering out of the side of her mouth to Chuck* Is this something I should know?

_Chuck starts shaking his head no emphatically, his eyebrows rising towards his hairline. Sarah’s clearly putting some thought into it._

**Morgan:** *starts humming the final question theme from Jeopardy*

**Alex:**  Oh, _stop._

**Morgan:** …bum bum. *dramatic tone* Your answer please, ma’am.

_Sarah scrunches her face into a little pout._

**Chuck:** It’s okay, baby, not gonna judge.

**Sarah:** *tiny voice* Upchuck Barftowski?

**Morgan:**  *springing to his feet* DING DING DING we have a winner!

_Chuck hasn’t even turned around his paddle yet. Sarah, and Alex look at Morgan wide-eyed. After a moment they look back to Chuck, who nods, chagrined, as he turns around his paddle, which says “Upchuck. Or Barftowski. Or both.”_

**Morgan:** *sitting down* Um, I mean, both halves and everything. Four points for Team Barrrrrtowski.

_Alex leans over and elbows Chuck jovially._

**Alex:** Don’t worry about it. The mean girls at William McKinley Elementary used to call me McPuke.

_Morgan hoots, unable to help himself. Everyone joins in on the laughter._

**Morgan:** And we all know that I was known in certain circles as “Organ,” so… how ‘bout you, Mrs. B? What dreaded childhood moniker is lurking in your permanent record?

**Sarah:** Actually, I, um, I never had one.

**Morgan:** Not even _one_? Were they too afraid of your tiny wrath?

_Chuck reaches over and starts rubbing Sarah’s back lightly._

**Sarah:** I, um, in general I wasn’t in any one school long enough for the other kids to learn my name, and if they did, it wasn’t my real one anyway. Kinda makes it hard to take anything too personally.

_Morgan and Alex smile gamely, as Chuck moves to ruffling Sarah’s curls._

**Sarah:**  *casually* And _then_ at the school I went to whenever I was with my stepgrandmother, I was in and out so often half the kids thought my family was in the witness protection program, and the other kids thought I had to be dying of some mysterious disease.

_Morgan and Alex try not to look aghast. Sarah looks up to Chuck and sticks her tongue out at him to signal she’s genuinely okay._

**Chuck:** Y’know, if you’re going to feel _deprived_ without one, I’m sure I could think of _something_.

**Sarah:**  *gasps* In front of the children?

_Chuck leans down and gives Sarah a smooch._

**Morgan:** *in a child’s tone* Ewwwww!

**Alex:** *tugging at Morgan’s sleeve* Really?

**Morgan:** *chuckling* No.

_Morgan reaches over and pulls Alex against him._

**Morgan:**  *doing his best Bruce Campbell impression* Gimme some sugar, baby.

_As we fade out, Chuck sputters against Sarah’s mouth as Alex and Morgan move into a kiss of their own._


End file.
